1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bumper protection devices, and particularly to a padded license plate screw designed to prevent small nicks in plastic bumpers from license plate bolts in low-speed collisions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many automobile manufacturers today value aesthetics above collision protection when deciding automobile bumper design and construction. An increase in demand for contemporary, trendy bumpers combined with a gradual relaxing of federal standards regarding bumper collision requirements have led to the use of plastic bumper covers replacing chrome bumpers. Stylish plastic bumper covers have a greater appeal to customers. Plastic can be painted to match the body color and has a more modern look than chrome. It also weighs less than chrome or metal, thereby decreasing the weight of the vehicle and increasing the vehicle's fuel efficiency level. However, when it comes to damage control plastic has a costly disadvantage. To repair a small ding or nick in a textured plastic bumper cover will require total replacement of the bumper. Similar damage to a flat plastic bumper can be repaired and repainted.
In many states vehicle owners are required to attach license plates to both the front and rear end of the vehicle. The metal bolts used to fasten license plates to the vehicle are notorious for making costly puncture dings in plastic bumper covers, especially in high traffic areas and particularly during rush hour. When stop and go traffic is prevalent, there are a high number of low-impact bumper-to-bumper taps. Such damaging taps may also occur when the driver makes a miscalculation while parking. These taps cost owners an estimated average of Three Hundred to Five Hundred Dollars in total repair costs, not including lost work time and rental car expenses. High end vehicle repairs, such as for a Jaguar or Mercedes Benz, can average from Five Hundred to Twelve Hundred Dollars.
There is a need for a device that will minimize or eliminate the damage done from nicks from license plates screws in low speed collisions. Many of the small puncture marks and nicks caused by license plate screws in such collisions could be avoided if there were some type of cushion between the screws on the moving vehicle and the plastic bumper of the stationary vehicle to absorb and disperse the force of the impact. The padded license plate screw provides such a cushion. The invention is designed to be small and unobtrusive, yet efficient in shielding the opposing bumper from the potential costly damage of a license plate bolt puncture.
There are several different types of license plate covers and screw caps conventionally available. Most, for example, screw caps designed with plastic or metallic emblems or icons, are designed for stylish purposes instead of damage reduction purposes. There are also various covered screws in other arts, such as rubber support screws for furniture. However, such devices are not designed to address the specific problem solved by this invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,944,367 issued Jul. 12, 1960 to F. C. Bontecue describes a specially constructed support structure to stabilize a table, cabinet, or similar appliance. The invention includes a cylindrical, hollow, flexible cap attached to the top of a rivet. The cap contains a boss that separates the appliance from the top portion of the cap. The boss is attached to a web that bends when there is a disproportionate amount of weight above that particular corner of the appliance, thereby leveling the appliance.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,693,495, issued Sep. 26, 1972 to D. P. Wagner describes a screw and washer encapsulated by a molded plastic fastener. The plastic fastener is designed to withstand high torque levels without stripping from the metal. The fastener's purpose is to provide an efficient way to coordinate colors of fasteners with other components of the particular construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,834, issued Aug. 16, 1977 to D. J. Herkes discloses another plastic headed fastener. The invention features a quad-post design aiming to be capable of accepting high torque or high impact driving such that it may be drilled or tapped without damaging or stripping the plastic cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,833, issued Mar. 21, 1989 to A. D. Haab describes a metal threaded fastener with a polypropylene jacket covering the head and metal protuberances extending partially through the jacket. The fastener is designed for outdoor use, primarily in the construction of storage bins. The metal protuberances allow the bin assembler to hear a metal-to-metal sound when the fastener has been completely tightened in to prevent over-tightening and subsequent damage to the polypropylene jacket.
Other patents showing license plate screws or covered screws include U.S. Pat. No. 6,519,882 issued Feb. 18, 2003 to S. T. Shuen (decorative license plate frame structure); U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,278 issued Nov. 13, 1984 to J. D. Dorn (bolt with a plastic covering over the head with openings in the covering for sharp projections from the head to pass through); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,618 issued Jan. 17, 1995 to R. L. Singleton (security frame for vehicle license plates for preventing or increasing the difficulty of theft of license plates).
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a padded license plate screw solving the aforementioned problems is desired.